


Sharp Edged

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's marking late and Derek shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Edged

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure wish fulfillment fic. If anyone else would like to write me messy twenty-something romance fics, I'd be a happy, happy Dougal. This has no plot.

She likes that he’s a little bit dangerous. She’s a teacher, after all. A responsible pillar of the community. An authority figure – although that’s a bit of a joke. There’s no authority in being a teacher. The kids… Okay, her kids are pretty decent. They don’t aggressively not do their homework and they certainly don’t swear at her or anything. Beacon Hills is kinda quiet, anyway. And it’s had its troubles – the missing posters are still hanging up around the school when she gets shown around and there’s a new principal because no one knows what happened to the last one. Which is creepy. But she feels…safe. Safer than she’s used to.

And Derek is certainly not safe.

She has no idea how he gets into the school – or even why he’s hanging around so often. On the other hand, since he saved her from being clawed apart and came to apologize afterwards for saving her life, she’s willing to hand wave that. His high school analysis of _The Crucible_ was…cute, honestly. Kinda sweet. And then there was the whole ‘our first date was me miraculously curing your deadly wounds with the power of my boobs’ thing that Jennifer wasn’t going near with a bargepole.

She’s dating an Alpha werewolf and when she moved to Beacon Hills for employment and a fresh start, she certainly did not plan on that. But the best laid plans and so on. It gives her something to contemplate as she slogs through the papersshe’s regretting setting on Gatsby and symbolism. It may be an American classic, but _The Great Gatsby_ will never, ever be her favorite. She can’t really explain it but maybe it’s because everyone needed to have some sense beaten into them. With baseball bats. Maybe the book would be better with werewolves, like that Pride and Prejudice book.

She blames Gatsby for the fact that one moment she’s alone and the next Derek is in the room with her, lounging in a front row desk, eyes dark as he watches her. It sends a shiver up her spine, a little pleasant, a little uncomfortable. He got in here and took a seat and it might not have been Derek. It might have been whatever gave him the wounds she’d tried to patch up.

“Hi.” Her voice is mainly steady. She’s not going to let him know he scared her, although that’s part of the whole thrill of whatever they’re doing. Dating. Fucking. She saw how Scott McCall’s head raised in her direction, sniffing, as she walked past and dropped off his essay – A+ for complex vocabulary, D- for using it appropriately. She’d blushed, feeling the heat off her cheeks as she settled at the back of the room and watched her class work. He’d known. And from the way that Lahey kid ran his eyes over her when she wasn’t looking, so did he.

Derek pushes himself out from behind the desk, a move that should be illegal. Most of Derek’s moves should be illegal because he was hot like burning and panty destroying and all those clichés. And his fucking abs… Definitely illegal. “You work too hard.”

“No. I just hate taking grading home. Better to put in a couple of hours here than cart all these back to my lonely apartment.” She rests her arms on top of the papers. She’s almost finished and then she thinks that maybe some take out is called for.

“It’s almost seven. I was…” Derek froze, looks up and then slides behind the door which opens moments later to reveal the custodian. 

“Hey, Ms Blake.” He’s not that old but seems impervious to every attempt to get him to call her Jennifer. “I’m heading out now and Jake is gonna take over. You okay?”

“Ye-ah. Hadn’t realized it was so late. I’m not going to be much longer.” She pastes a smile on, eyes flicking between the waving custodian and Derek, who folded his arms and just smirks. “Just got another few to go.”

“Night, then.” The custodian pulls the door the closed and Jennifer listens to him make his way along the hallway, his keys a jingling counterpart to his solid footsteps. Derek waits a lot longer than she does before he moves. And his first step isn’t back towards her. Instead it’s to flick the lock on the door, the sound echoing slightly to her ears. Derek’s smirk is pulling towards something dirtier now and suddenly her breath catches.

“So,” Derek says as he stalks towards her. “I’ve always had a thing for the teacher look.”

“Just as well,” she starts before he’s spun her chair around and is leaning close to kiss her. She should protest but they’re alone and her classroom is three floors up and the door is locked and this is Derek Hale and he’s…Derek. It makes her heart race quicker, pound out of her chest. She’s not some kind of sexpot. She’s a high school English teacher. Yet he makes her feel wanted. Desirable. Sexy. Because he’s kissing her like she’s air to him.

She gets her hands up around his neck, into his hair, spreads her legs to drag him closer. She’s not under any illusions about the whole dragging thing. The only reason he’s pressing against her is because he wants to. She knows how strong he is. He lifted her up against the rough brick wall of his apartment and fucked her like that last time she’d gone over. Just to check on him. Not to enjoy herself, so to speak.

Derek’s hands worked their way under her very sensible blouse, thumbs brushing across her nipples. She was wearing her very sensible, very unsexy white practical bra but that didn’t seem important as he let loose a low growl from where he was mouthing at her neck. 

“We shouldn’t…” she got out, before his mouth closed over hers again, hungry. That was the best word to describe it. Hungry. And wanting. And hot. His mouth was softer than she expected, lips plush and just moist and hot enough. She’d had boyfriends who were possibly part Labrador from the amount of slobber they’d insisted on imparting to her. Derek doesn’t kiss like that, doesn’t force his tongue down her throat but takes it slow and steady until she’s a turned on, ready mess, hair tangled from his hands. He doesn’t look much steadier when he pulls back, mouth red and slick.

“I’ll keep listening,” he offers, nosing at her neckline, his thumbs dancing over her now throbbing nipples again. He’s not going to get closer unless he starts undoing buttons and a shiver runs through her at the thought of being exposed like that, not quite in public, but in her workplace. A place she has to work in and be professional in and pretend to have all the answers. “Won’t let anyone catch us.”

And a thrill runs through her again. Derek’s suggesting they might get caught and that makes her feel…dangerous. Rebellious. The sort of person who deserves a Derek Hale, an Alpha werewolf. Someone to look at her the way he’s looking at her right now, ravenous and needy. Her hips hitch up, pretty much of their own accord, as she tugs at his neck again. This time, Derek doesn’t come so easily this time. Instead he drops to his knees, hands sliding up under her skirt.

“Okay.” She’s saying okay to carrying on but Derek takes it as permission, she thinks, to finish slipping his hands all the way up to her panties and running his clever fingers under their lacy edges. Sure they’ve been naked together, but there’s something super dirty about doing this in daylight and in her classroom. It’s that as much as anything that makes her slump down in the chair, scoot forward to the edge. Derek grins slow and lazy before hooking his fingers in her underwear and drawing them down.

“Still okay?” He’s actually asking, for real, waiting for her. That sends another thrill through her, heat spreading deep in her belly. Instead of answering, it’s easier to hitch her skirt up a bit and wrap a foot around Derek’s narrow waist. She feels powerful in a way she’s never felt before, especially when he doesn’t hesitate anymore. Instead Derek uses his unfairly gorgeous shoulders to spread her knees even further and presses light kisses up the inside of her thigh. He has to tug her forward even more to open her up fully to his mouth, but it’s all worth it when he runs his nose up her cunt, tongue dipping out to follow.

There was this one boyfriend she had who loved doing this, back in college. He would eat her out like it was his mission in life. And she thought it was fine and well but she’d missed being fucked. Derek doesn’t have his expertise but he knows what he’s doing and his whole Derek-ness more than makes up for the edges of teeth (my what big teeth you have seems kinda appropriate here). His stubble is a whole new world of sensation. She’s never been with a guy who seemed to carry it off like Derek. She’s never been with anyone like Derek.

Derek uses his hand to open her up, works his tongue into her eagerly. He’s making these small hitched noises that make it even hotter, especially when he moves up to suck on her clit and starts to use his fingers. There’s no way she’s going to last. And she sure as hell doesn’t mind as Derek pulls back and sucks in a breath. “Let go,” he urges, breathless once more as he dives back in, two fingers shallowly fucking her, crooking up as he laps at her, faster now.

She comes all at once, hard and sudden. Derek keeps fucking her through it although he backs off when she whines. He’s grinning again, pleased with himself, as he swipes the back of his hand over the mess they’ve made of his mouth. It doesn’t take any effort to haul him close and kiss him.

“What do you want now?” he murmurs, into the kiss. That gets her thinking. She could return the favor, swallow down his thick cock and make him fuck her face a little. She likes that sometimes, with someone who’s not too rough. Derek would let her set the pace, she knows. But something inside her, something a little ugly, is greedy.

“I want you to fuck me. Now.” She’s half-disbelieving as she says it but Derek kisses that little harder, that little bit wilder after she says it and she’s pretty sure he’s on board with just about anything. There’s a moment of dislocation as he picks her up (holy _fucking_ werewolf strength) and sits her on the edge of her desk, those Gatsby essays and a whole lot of other shit fluttering to the floor. She can clean up later. When she’s not giving into every school porn cliché and being fucked on top of her desk. Which, she has to admit, is just the perfect height as Derek flicks a condom out of his pocket and is suave and fast as he slips it on, hissing slightly against her collarbone as he strokes it into place. She fumbles around for a moment before grabbing at his chin and forcing it up so Derek’s looking her in the eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. Another time, perhaps. “I want you to fuck me hard, Derek.”

There’s no more perhaps about the wild way Derek pulls her close, lining himself up and pushing in. It’s almost too much at first, oversensitive as she is, but he starts to move shallowly at first before pulling her into a bruising kiss, lips almost mashed together as he undulates, faster now. Jennifer hitches her arm around his neck and just holds on as he lowers her down, fucking into her. He’s still gentle, strangely, as she pushes up his worn shirt, gets her hand on his warm, sweat slick skin. He grins at her, wicked as she thumbs across his nipple. She feels another wave of orgasm start to sweep over her, slower than before, radiating out as he screws her. It crashes into her as Derek drops his hand between them and thumbs hard at her clit.

Derek shudders as he comes, his hand tightening on her hip for a moment in a way that’s sure to leave a bruise, a blurred imprint of his fingers to remind her of him and what they’re doing, even while she can’t quite describe it exactly. He falls forward, head pressing against her collarbone again, and she feels his heart beat thudding out of control.

He pulls out carefully after catching his breath, scrabbles around getting himself presentable while she finds her underwear and slips it back on. She’s a little gross and who knows what her hair looks like but none of that matters when Derek tugs on her arm and she goes willingly, kissing him deep and soft and like a good girlfriend should.

In the end she just dumps the papers back on her desk, grabs her purse and pulls him out of the classroom, her hand tangled in his. She doesn’t care what the custodian sees on his surveillance screen as she trips through the school to the exit nearest the staff parking lot.

“So. Take out? My place or yours?” She presses herself against Derek for another quick kiss. 

“Do you-“ Derek swallows, suddenly a little shy and unsure. It’s endearing and, god help him, cute. “Don’t you want to get dinner?”

“I want to shower,” she tells him, hand running over his stubble. It’s addictive to touch. “I want to eat, sure. But I’m more interested in round two. And a restaurant isn’t the best place for that.” A sudden image of her pushing him into the tiny bathroom at the local diner and getting to her knees flashes through her mind. Maybe this public thing could do with more exploration. Another time. Derek looks startled for a moment before he kisses her again like he can’t get enough.

“I’ll pick up Chinese.” He does that thing where he keeps hold of her hand until both of their arms are outstretched. “Don’t start the shower without me.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Derek flashes her a grin before he turns and runs off into the growing darkness.

He’s dangerous and she still doesn’t understand why he was all clawed up like he was and what’s after him and why Derek thinks he breaks everything he touches. But, and this is a pretty enormous but, she’s ready and willing to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> And after all that. I'm interested to see what happens with Ms Blake. I like that she's a new character to see the world of werewolves through - Stiles is so embedded in it that it's nice for the audience to have another human character fumbling their way in. I guess Danny might take a bit of this role as the season progresses. I like the idea of Derek having happiness dangled in front of him before it being snatched away, whether Ms Blake proves to be evil or whether she goes the way of many female characters on TW and ends up dead in one way or another. I have a lot of thoughts about this apparently.


End file.
